As a compact lens used for a photograph camera and video camera, having about a 50° angle of view, and a relatively bright F number, an imaging lens having a first lens group comprised of a negative lens and a positive lens, and a second lens group comprised of a stop, a cemented lens of a negative lens and a positive lens, and a positive lens, have been available (e.g. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H9-189856).
On the other hand, along with the recent demand for smaller, slimmer and lighter cameras, holding a camera during actual use is becoming difficult, and shooting errors due to blur caused by a motion of the camera are increasing. A slight blur of a camera generated during shooting (e.g. blur of a camera generated when the user presses a release button) causes an image blur during exposure, and deteriorates the image quality.
To solve this problem, a known method for correcting an image blur is combining a detection system for detecting the blur caused by motion of a camera, a computing system to control a shift lens group according to a value which is output from the detection system, and a drive system for shifting the shift lens group, as an optical system which can shift an image of the imaging lens, and driving the shift lens group so as to compensate for the image blur caused by the motion of a camera.